Sun Soaked
by Up the downside
Summary: What happens when the whole cast decides to go to the beach, not knowing they'd all be there at the same time? All they wanted was a little vacation! Hot, sexy, and fun! Main pairing: Shizaya, much more pairings inside! M: for smut and sexual innuendos.
1. We all need a little vacation

Hello lovelies,

It's the middle of August now! So I thought it would be time to put out a new summer themed Durarara fanfic! I think you guys will like this, I'm going to make it as hot, sexy, and hilarious as possible. The main pairing will be Shizaya of course with all the other pairings on the side… and I mean every. Single. Pairing.

M rating: Sex, sexual innuendo's and language.

- Sun Soaked -

- Chapter one: WE ALL NEED A LITTLE VACATION -

- xxx -

"Beautiful, hot, wet, how about it?" Kida preached to his two friends, who were taking sips from their milkshakes at a café locally in Ikebukuro.

"I'm sorry… what are you getting at?" Mikado blinked, and Anri kept her head down, not sure how to reply to her blond friends rambling.

"The beach! Come on Mikado, ever heard of one?" Kida teased, and Mikado sighed.

"Of course man, but what's with the sudden talk of it?"

"You, me, and Anri, how bout it? It'll be our last plan before school starts up!"

Anri looked up from her milkshake, Mikado scratched his head gently.

"Well… I don't honestly see why not?" Mikado said, and then looked at Anri for a response.

"It's been a long time since I've gone to the beach, but I agree with Mikado-kun…"

"EXCELLENT! WE LEAVE TOMORROW MORNING!" Kida shouted with glee.

"What? So soon-"

"HEY! Pipe it down!" The man at the counter scolded Kida, who brushed it off quickly like it was nothing. Mikado rolled his eyes, but quickly finished his sentence.

"What time tomorrow? A-and how much sunscreen should I bring?" Mikado said, and Kida giggled loudly.

"Honestly Mikado, you aren't going to get much attention from the ladies looking as pale as a ghost."

Mikado blushed at the statement and sighed, and Anri raised her hand slowly.

"Um, what exactly… should I bring along?"

"No need to worry Anri-chan! Just bring you, and a swimsuit that shows off that bangin body of yours!"

"Hey, come on!" Mikado blushed harder, and Anri looked puzzled.

"So it's settled. We meet tomorrow morning at the train station, make sure to bring snacks for the trip too!" Kida jumped up from his seat, and took a giant slurp of his milkshake, before making a run to the exit.

"Make sure you walk the lovely lady home, Mikado~ LATER!" Kida then left the two sitting alone dazed, as usual. Nothing new.

"He's such so pushy, that guy…" Mikado sighed, and Anri faced him with a cute smile that would have the angels singing.

"But the trip should be fun, right?" she said, and he shrugged.

"It should be, but not for all the money I have to take out of my bank account."

- xxx -

[Same time, Shinra's apartment]

"Come on Celty, are you gonna sit there and watch tv shows all day?" the underground doctor asked the beautiful headless mistress, as she sat in front of the tv watching daytime soap operas.

(All of my summer shows end this week Shinra! I have to finish them so I can see what happens.)

Shinra slumped himself on the couch next to her as he read her text. He then turned around to face her even though she wasn't paying any attention. He pouted his lips, and widened his big, ocean blue eyes.

"Celty…"

(Shinra, I see what you're doing. It isn't going to work.)

"Oh but, Celty…"

(Shinra, stop.)

"Celty…"

(Shinra.)

He was now practically on her lap, the smoky neck faced towards him in a frustrated manner.

(Shinra I'm warning you.)

"Celty PLEASE go to the beach with me! We need a vacation!"

Celty's smoke simmered down and shook a little, almost if she were sighing in defeat.

(When do you want to leave?)

"Yahoo! Let's go tomorrow! The sooner the better my sweet." Shinra danced happily in his seat, and Celty shook her neck.

(Just let me go get my swimsuit packed-)

"Already packed it!"

Celty punched him in the gut, to which he doubled over in pain.

(You really drive me crazy sometimes.)

- xxx -

[Same time, Ikebukuro West Gate Park]

"I- I told you! I don't have the money just yet… but don't you worry I'll have it as soon as I can get back into my wife's house!" The poor man on the ground begged, but couldn't really be heard with a foot jammed in his face by a man with thick dreadlocks.

"Sorry man but that's not really gonna cut it, you see, I need the cash now… it's kind of my job." Tom's look of annoyance was fierce, but not as fierce as the damage that was soon to come.

"Please! I'll… even give you my watch! Here, take it!" the man pleaded, taking off his golden wristwatch. Tom sighed, and looked over his shoulder at the tall, blond man who was smoking a cigarette right behind him.

"Shizuo… time to get started." Tom said coolly, Shizuo blew a cloud of smoke. He flicked the cigarette in the air and made his way over to the man on the ground.

"You wanna make this easy on the both of us, or do I seriously have to kick your ass?" Shizuo growled, and the other man cowered low.

"Huh? You gonna answer me? Or do I have to take you all the way to your wife's doorstep to get that fucking money, and make you look like a pussy?"

The man was now shaking shivering as he looked up at the fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

"What's it gonna be? HUH?" The man was lifted into the air by the collar.

"I don't know! I.. I don't…"

"Doesn't sound like an answer TO ME!" Shizuo swung the guy across the park and he landed with a thud in the center fountain.

"Useless." Tom shrugged, and Shizuo pulled out another cigarette. After they took care of more business, the two men made there way for dinner at Russia Sushi. Simon grinned wide as he placed plates of nigiri in front of them. Shizuo broke his chopsticks.

"Good work today Shizuo, you've been really showing them off lately." Tom said, and Shizuo took a piece of salmon in his mouth.

"I've just needed to get all of this fucking stress off of my shoulders. City is pulling me apart." Shizuo murmured as he chewed, and Tom cocked his head to the side.

"Maybe, some time off?" Tom suggested, and Shizuo choked slightly on his meal.

"No… no I couldn't possibly!" Shizuo said, but Tom brought his hand to his chin.

"Or maybe… Ha, I know! Let's go to the beach, you and I. Kick back, drink, get some sun, what do you say man?"

Shizuo thought for a sec, and then smiled lightly.

"That would be great Tom-san, I'm sure it'll be great…" Shizuo sipped his tea, and Tom clapped his hands together approvingly.

"Great, a beach trip! We'll leave tomorrow."

Shizuo smiled to himself. Excellent, a long vacation away from that dirty, flea who calls himself Izaya Orihara.

Or so he thought.

- xxx -

[Same time, Togusa's van]

"Can the both of you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Togusa yelled at the two whiny Otaku's in the backseat who were having a heated debate.

"But Sabu-kun, We're having a discussion of who would be the best seme!" Erika exclaimed loudly, and Walker edged on.

"Yeah! Who do you think? Shizuo-san or Izaya-san?"

"LIKE I CARE!"

"Easy! Calm it down you two." Kadota said, twirling his cap around his fingers. Kadota leaned back in his seat but the two forged on.

"Shizu-chan definitely tops, just look at him, he's ten times bigger! Probably in more than one place!"

"But you know, if they were both girls, Izaya-san would totally top!"

"ENOUGH!" Togusa yelled and pulled the car over.

"That's it! I think it's time that we just get the hell out of this damn city away from this anime and manga bullshit!"

"Togusa…?"

"That's right! A vacation, that's what we need!"

"This is so sudden…" Kadota eyed Saburo cautiously, who was practically foaming at the mouth.

"Let's go to the beach! Far away from here!"

"Yeah yeah! The beach! That's where all the juicy stuff happens!" Erika hopped up and down, and Walker smiled brightly.

"Yeah! And you can finally try out that new cosplay swimsuit, Karisawa-san!"

"You know a beach trip doesn't sound so bad… I'm okay with it." Kadota agreed with the idea, and Togusa laughed maniacally, causing everyone in the van to double take. They were all sure that Togusa had finally snapped.

"It's all set then! Let's get the gasoline in the van because we're leaving TOMORROW!"

- xxx -

[Same time, Izaya's apartment in Shinjiku]

"So… bored… NAMIE-SAN!" The cruel informant yelled up to the beautiful lady who sat herself upstairs sorting books.

"If you ask me to give you a foot rub, I'm leaving." She shot instantly, the raven haired man chuckled.

"I pay you, remember?"

"Hardly enough." She flipped her hair, and continued to sort through papers and files.

"Give me something for me to do, cook me some food, a special favor maybe just ANYTHING!" He flailed his arms erratically, and she glared at him.

"Say anything of the sort again and I will call my lawyer." she threatened, and he sighed.

"I was kidding, take a joke." He said, and swiveled his chair over to his computer. Signing in on the chat.

Tanaka-Taro has joined the chat

Kanra has joined the chat

Tanaka-Taro: Evening!

Kanra: Why hello~

Tanaka-Taro: Oh, it's just you Kanra? Where's Setton?

Kanra: Oh please! Aren't I enough for anyone?

Tanaka-Taro: Didn't mean it that way, sorry, actually I can't be on that long anyways, I'm packing for a beach trip.

Kanra: Oh?

Tanaka-Taro: Yeah, I'm leaving with my friends tomorrow.

Kanra: Beach huh… Hmmmm~ sounds thrilling!

Tanaka-Taro: I guess so, but I actually shouldn't get distracted with my packing. I'll talk to you later!

Kanra: Goodnight~

Tanaka-Taro: Night.

Tanaka-Taro has signed off

"PERFECT!" Izaya yelled loud enough for the whole apartment complex to here. Namie retorted back.

"Will you ever shut up?"

"Nope, not when I can come up with such brilliant ideas!

"What is it this time?"

"Beach trip!" Izaya cheered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Namie-san! We're going to the beach!"

Namie groaned loudly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'll double your salary."

"No."

"Triple."

"No."

"I'll up it by ten?"

"You are just that desperate, aren't you?" she scoffed, and he grinned.

"When I have a chance like this, how can I not be?"

"Whatever, I'll go, just don't do anything too creepy. I do have a lawyer, remember?"

"Oh no Namie-san, nothing to worry…" Izaya said quietly, he then faced the window that bestowed the city view, and below him his humans wandered around in the night.

"This will be a blast… I suspect we'll have more guests than just Ryuugamine-kun and myself. Oh yes, much more…"

- xxx -

And with that, everyone packed there swimsuits, and prepared themselves for the vacation that they will never, ever forget.

A vacation that would surely change their lives, for good.

- xxx -

Izaya just never stops does he? I wonder what he has in mind, hm? I hope it's nothing too dirty!

Anyways please stay tuned, lots of yummy stuff coming up, lots of hilarious moments and such! I hope you enjoy please stick around.


	2. The not so pleasant arrival

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys want more so I'll gladly give you more. ;)

M rating: Sex, sexual innuendo's and language.

- Sun Soaked -

- Chapter two: THE NOT SO PLEASANT ARRIVAL -

(Shinra… I look…) Celty shook lightly as she showed her phone to her current fiancé. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her pleasantly.

"Don't worry my darling, you look amazing!" Shinra said, but Celty sulked lower on the bench in front of the train tracks.

Celty had on a sundress. It wrapped around her curves tightly and then flowed out near her ankles. The dress was a light custard yellow with pink cherry blossoms. Better yet, the dress was low cut at the top, giving an eyeful view of the dullahan's very full bust.

(I feel… uncomfortable) Celty typed, and Shinra wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's okay Celty, you look beautiful. My eye's never deceive me!"

(But I have my helmet on!)

Shinra laughed, and squeezed her tightly.

"That's just so you won't get any looks from anyone who's hungry for love, you are all mine my sweet!"

(I'm already getting weird looks as it is!)

"Now now, soon we'll be at the beach, and we'll be able to start our early honeymoon~"

(WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET!) She texted on the phone, and he shrugged it off.

"Not to fret! Look Celty, the train is coming!" Shinra hopped up from his seat, and took his mistresses hand and helped her from the bench.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Shinra said as he and Celty showed the man their boarding passes and entered the gate to get on the train.

"Hmmm… hey Celty?" Shinra asked, and she turned around.

(Yes?)

"I wonder, do you tan, or do you burn? You always wear so much black I have to wonder…" Shinra suddenly got into deep thought, and Celty sat back in her seat as more people boarded on.

He's hopeless, she thought.

- xxx -

"Right on cue!" Izaya shouted and he clapped his hands together in satisfaction. He sat upon a rather large suitcase, and Namie scolded him.

"Can you please get off of my stuff?" she said, as she fixed her sun hat. Izaya grinned and leaped off the suitcase gracefully. Namie reached into her purse for her phone, feverishly pressing the numbers, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Hm? Is your little brother not answering your urgent texts?"

"Fuck off."

"Ooooh!" Izaya whistled, and then proceeded to go on about his doings. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, he set foot on the suitcase once again, making Namie tsk.

"Interesting indeed… I had a feeling that we'd have little miss fairytale tag along as well, and not to forget, her perverted, soon to be husband!" Izaya eyed the couple boarding the train, and then laughed as he turned north to find another group, a trio of young teenagers boarding the other end of the train.

"And of course, the motley crew." Izaya jumped down from the large suitcase and faced Namie.

"Alright Namie-san! Trains here~" Izaya cheered, but Namie still wore a look of annoyance as she texted on her red phone. Izaya strolled over in front of her, placing a hand down on her phone, shutting it.

"No need to worry," he assured her, "I think you should be expecting to hear from your brother… soon."

- xxx -

"Beach! Beach! Beach!" Kida repeated, as they put their luggage in the overhead cubbies. The three sat down, and Mikado pulled out his phone to check the Dollars front page. It seemed everyone was going on vacation right now for there were no recent replies.

"Put that phone away Mikado! We're on vacation, no electronics." Kida nabbed his phone from his hand and threw it back in his backpack. He then proceeded to lay back and drink from his soda bottle. Anri shuffled a bit in her seat. The boys couldn't tell what the busty, four eyed girl was thinking. But deep down, she was thrilled for the events that would soon unfold.

- xxx -

"Fucking traffic!" Togusa yelled, shaking his fist at the car in front of him. They had been moving slowly for twenty minutes, and Togusa was beginning to lose his patience.

"This guy drives like a grandma, honestly!"

"We'll be in front of them eventually, just chill out Togusa." Kadota said to the long haired brunette who gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"If this prick doesn't move soon, I'm gonna have to honk."

"Yeah that's right Sabu-kun! You go!" Erika squealed.

"Yeah you show them!" Walker backed up, and Togusa growled, annoyance taking over him. He smacked his hand on the horn, not once, not twice, but a good five times.

"COME ON WHAT'S THE HOLD UP! MOVE FASTER!" He screamed. The bodies in the car seemed to shift, Togusa knew he was getting their attention.

"YOU DRIVE LIKE MY GRANDMA! HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" He yelled from the window and honked more. He didn't expect for the person in the passengers seat to kick the car door open and come out.

Nor did he expect the passenger to be the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

Shizuo stepped out, wearing orange flip flops that matched his orange button up that was all the way un-buttoned exposing years worth of fitness. He sunk his hands in his blue swim trunks.

"Sh-Shizuo?" Togusa gaped, and Kadota followed.

"What the hell, it's Shizuo!"

The two in the back popped their faces in front to get a view of the blond man, who looked severely pissed off.

Good thing there weren't any vending machines around.

Kadota jumped out of the car as Shizuo walked over with a scowl on his face.

"Shizuo! Hey man, it's us!"

Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks, with a surprised expression on his sun-blocked face.

"Kyohei? What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing man." Kadota said, slicking his brown hair back, "We were just on our way to the beach." Kadota pulled out a pamphlet of the resort they were staying at.

Shizuo nodded and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"This is the same place Tom and I are going to, coincidence I guess." Shizuo handed back the pamphlet and Kadota grinned, Erika and Walker over heard and stepped out of the car in the middle of the stopped vehicles.

"So we're all staying in the same place, what a scenario!" Walker chimed, and Erika followed right behind with a remark of her own.

"Yeah just like in the movie's with all the suspense and drama!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and murmured "crazies" under his breath, Kadota rolled his eyes at the two.

"Can it you two, there won't be any drama, just relaxing." Kadota said, and then they all heard a voice coming from the car in front of them.

"Hey the traffics moving!" Tom said, peeking from behind the car, he noticed Kadota and the group and he waved.

"What a surprise! You guys heading our way too?" Tom asked, and Kadota nodded.

"Sure are! We'll follow right behind."

"Gotcha."

And with that, they all got back into their cars, and headed down the road, only miles away from the beach. A train passed them on the tracks, and Shizuo couldn't help but notice.

"Is that train going to the beach?" Shizuo asked Tom, and he nodded.

"Yup. Should be."

Shizuo nodded, but couldn't get this strange feeling out of his gut. This feeling that something was going to happen to him. Shizuo gazed at the beautiful summer sunshine outside the car window as he rolled it down. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, as he did a blue monarch butterfly flew next to him in the car. It's blue wings fluttered, the critter seemed to glimmer in the light.

"Wow, a monarch! Awesome." Tom said, and steered past sever cars, "You know butterflies are suppose to symbolize change." Tom pointed out, and the feeling in Shizuo's stomach began to tighten.

"Really? Interesting…" He said, and took a drag from his smoke.

- xxx -

Thirty minutes later, the train stopped at the station near the beach. A few blocks down was the beach front resort. A lovely place to stay, the trio gaped at the grandness of it.

"Well, there goes that new PC I wanted to order online…" Mikado shrugged, and Kida patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Mikado, this will all pay off , I assure you!" Kida said, then whispered closer into his ear.

"In more than… one way." Kida breathed, and Mikado shivered slightly.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Kida's smile glistened as he pointed at Anri, who wasn't paying attention to them, but the scenery around them.

"Anri will be in a delicious bikini, of course!"

Mikado swallowed and shook off the thoughts that clouded his mind. Anri whipped her head around at the sound of her name being mentioned.

"Anyways! Let's get checked in shall we?" Kida said, as they walked up to the entrance.

- xxx -

"Will that be cash or credit?" The receptionist asked, and Shinra pulled out his wallet.

"Credit please." he said, and Celty put a hand on his wallet while he was retrieving the card.

(Shinra, let me get it! I owe you this anyways.)

"Of course not! It's my treat Celty!" Shinra insisted, but Celty shook her helmet.

(Please Shinra, it's enough trouble as it is, and I just got paid by the yakuza a week ago-)

"I have it darling don't worry." Shinra said, but Celty wouldn't turn down the fight.

(Shin-)

"Shinra, Celty?" A voice said from near the entrance. The couple turned around to face the stranger, and who they say was not who they expected.

"Shizuo, is that you?" Shinra gasped, looking as appalled as Shizuo was. Tom followed right behind him with his luggage, Shizuo seemed to be carrying at least four bags on top of his shoulders.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shizuo asked, and Celty typed on her phone as she walked up to him.

(We're booking a room here, and we're going to stay at the beach for a bit.)

Shizuo huffed, something wasn't right.

"I see, well, Tom-san and I are too actually."

Tom waved and set his bags down and said, "And so are Kyohei and his group I assume."

Shinra cocked his head to the side, "Kyohei? Really? I haven't seen him in awhile."

(Small world.) Celty typed, and Shizuo laughed.

"Tell me about it…"

It seemed right on cue, the teenage trio made their way in the door.

"Come on man, stop it, it's not really that funny you're making her uncomfortable!" Mikado said to Kida who was fuming with stars in his eyes.

"But her chest would look GINIORMOUS in such a swim suit-"

The three stopped when they saw the eyes that were locked onto them.

"Anri-chan?" Shinra asked, and Celty followed suit.

(Mikado, Anri, Kida?) Celty said, her frame shook, as she was utterly confused.

"Celty-san, Shinra-san…?" Anri asked, and looked around, "Heiwajima-san?" she said to the man frozen in place, his un-lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips.

"A-ah right… um, who are you again…?" Shizuo asked, but was interrupted by Mikado.

"Celty! Why are you…? And Heiwajima.. Shizuo?" Mikado gasped, and Shizuo just cocked his head at the boy.

"This is so strange!" Kida laughed, "How are we all here at the same time?"

"I was about to say the same thing kid." Shizuo scratched the back of his head, and Celty just shrugged.

And then, the next group. Kadota strolled in the door with his gang right behind him.

"I'm warning you guys, no messing around while- WHOA!" He stopped dead in his tracks, with Erika and Walker bumping right into him. They toppled onto the floor, and noticed right away who was there to help them up.

"THE HEADLESS RIDER!" They shrieked in excitement and hopped from the floor.

(Eh?) Celty said backing away from them.

"What the hell is going on?" Kadota demanded, and Shinra raised his hand.

"Well, it looks like we've all scheduled our vacation… at the same time."

"At the same beach." Tom said.

"And at the same, damn resort." Shizuo finished.

Kadota sighed heavily, "This is insane," he looked around, "Kida, Mikado, Sonohara, all of you three?" He asked, and they all nodded in unison.

"Shizuo and Tom-san?" He looked over at the two, who also nodded.

"And Shinra and the headless rider, eh?"

"Guilty." Shinra laughed, and Celty just slumped in her stance, not knowing what to think of this outrageous situation.

"Well, I guess everyone from 'Bukuro is here." Kadota finished, but was soon interrupted.

"Actually… there's someone missing." Shinra said, slightly frowning at his words.

"Y…you don't mean." Mikado gulped, and Kida groaned.

"No… way…" he said, and everyone looked concerned as they took a look at Shizuo, who now knew what was going on. A dark shadow begun to loom over him.

"You guys aren't talking about the flea are you?" Shizuo said, and everyone began to feel nervous.

"Oh? Did someone say my name?~" A velvety voice that could pierce the darkness broke the tension, causing everybody in the room to shift.

"I… Izaya?" Everyone gasped, and Izaya grinned a thousand dollar smile as he lifted both his arms in the air.

"Yours truly!" he glimmered.

…. The tension started to rise again as the fortissimo of Ikebukuro stepped foot in the raven haired mans path.

"What. The. Fuck. Are you doing here?" Shizuo spit, and Izaya laughed in a gallantly manner.

"Simply vacationing of course!" he said, and strode across the room past the gaping faces.

"Who knew that we'd be vacationing, all at the same exact time?" he cheered.

He knew about this all along, the whole room thought in unison.

"So… what now?" Shinra asked, looking at Celty he couldn't find much of an answer, she was pretty much lost at this point.

"Well Shinra-kun! It's time to party-"

"No." Shizuo hissed, the info broker looked at the blond and eyed him.

"Oh? Is there a problem, Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah, it's you, louse. You have ten seconds to get out of my sight. This is my fucking time to get away from the likes of YOU!"

"Oh? Well I'm sorry Shizu-chan but, the likes of me needs time to play as well."

"It's always play time for you, you fucking flea!" Shizuo roared, picking up the palm tree that rested in the hotel lobby. Everyone in the room scattered at what was about to begin. A popular show from Ikebukuro was about to play in front of them, live.

"Wait, stop! Shizuo!" Tom yelled before Shizuo got chuck the tropical tree at Izaya's face.

"Hm?" Shizuo's forehead popped a vein, but he looked over at his sempai.

"Shizuo, we came here to vacation, so that's what we're going to do." Tom placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him. Shizuo lowered the tree to the ground and looked at Tom.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." he said, and Kadota raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, he really knows how to cool him off."

"Agreed." Kida replied.

Shizuo lifted his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, and looked at Izaya angrily.

"Tom-san is right, Izaya-kun, I came here to fucking relax and that's what I'm going to fucking do. So if I hear any bullshit coming from your mouth I swear I will end you."

Izaya laughed heartedly, "As you wish, Shizu-chan, but you'll see…" he said, and then continued so everyone could here, "We'll all have a blast!"

Everyone sighed together. A few seconds of awkward silence later, Togusa came strolling in the door with the luggage cart.

"So I brought the bags-"

Everyone stared at the van driver, who backed away just a bit to get a good look at what was going on right in front of him.

"So… what did I miss?" He asked, and Erika beamed.

"It's just like I said! A drama is about to occur, with lots of suspense!"

"Just like in the movies!" Walker said.

Togusa's jaw dropped, as everyone turned around back to their luggage. They warily lined up at the counter to check in, all too fazed at what was happening. All expect Izaya, who was grinning. Evily, of course.

What was soon to begin, would surely be remembered, for better or worse.

- xxx -

So they all decided to vacation at the same time at the same place? I guess all Ikebukurians think alike? ;) well, I hope you enjoyed this mouthfull of a chapter, and I hope you got on clean panties because the next chapter is gonna be hot, not to mention lots of good laughs!

Again thank you for the reviews and please stay for the next chapter! Love you all very much!


	3. Hot damn!

Hello lovelies,

Thanks for all the favorites and subscriptions and reviews! Much appreciation, they keep me going! I can see that some of you are antsy for the "good stuff", I understand that! But don't forget that to build up a story… well I kinda need plot! Haha, and also keep in mind that I will be working on Shizaya the most in the story, but I will show snippets of a few other pairings, my whole goal in this story was to play with all of the characters. I mentioned that in the summary and note in the first chapter, I know that some of you guys skim these things though so…

And thank you Armlessghost for mentioning Togusa's nickname (Togusacchi) I completely forgot what Erika called him! But now I know so I owe a big thanks to you. ;)

Now, Shizaya fans… I think I have a little something for you!

M rating: Sex, sexual innuendo's and language.

- Sun Soaked -

- Chapter three- HOT DAMN -

Shizuo felt the cold breeze hit his bare back, the sand beneath his feet. He had never felt so rich, and relaxed in his life. He could do this everyday instead of reside in the city. He loved the city, but out here it was peaceful, and the chance of him becoming violent was slim to none. He breathed in the salty air and closed his eyes, hearing the sound of the ocean hit the shore and slowly touch the tip of his toes. The nighttime cicadas chirped and the stars were twinkling, he felt like he could feel their actions. His muscles relaxed, and he re-opened his eyes.

Only to see a pair of pearly white arms snake around his torso.

"It's a little late to be out… Isn't it Shizu-chan?" The voice whispered, making Shizuo's frame jolt and his heart began to race. He looked behind him to see who it was, but there was only one true person that would bestow that nickname upon him.

"It's way past your bedtime, Shizu-chan." Izaya purred, stroking his fingers along the blonds chest. Shizuo breathed in Izaya's sent, he smelled fresh, like he just stepped out of the shower. Shizuo ran his fingers through Izaya's hair, and whispered gently into his ear.

"Izaya…"

"Shizu-chan… what if somebody sees us out here? Are you sure everyone's sleeping?" Izaya asked the blond, who was too busy taking in the dark haired beauties luscious body. Both of their chests exposed, and only the cloth of their swim trunks separated them.

Shizuo held Izaya close to him, placing small kisses on his cheek. He could feel Izaya's cheeks burn when he kissed them, and it tickled his heart to get such reactions from the informant.

"Kiss me…" Izaya cooed, his deep eyes, the color of pomegranates locked into honey iris's. Shizuo complied, placing his lips onto Izaya's and meshing them together to get the perfect taste. Izaya let his tongue travel throughout Shizuo's mouth before sucking his tongue aggressively. Shizuo played with the hem of Izaya's shorts, teasing him by rubbing his hand right above his groin.

"Shizuo, you're such a tease!" he said, and with that Izaya bit down on the body guards lip, licking up the blood that surfaced. Such an action made Shizuo mad with lust, and Shizuo grabbed the delicate body in front of him and pushed him on the sand.

"That's more like it." Izaya smirked as Shizuo toppled onto him. Attacking his neck with his mouth, making Izaya moan with anticipation. Izaya turned Shizuo over so he was on top of him, his hand on Shizuo's chin, he leaned in closer.

"Make sure you watch closely." Izaya winked, and lowered himself down Shizuo's body, pulling down Shizuo's shorts to expose his hardened cock. Izaya smiled, and stroked it gently, loving the way it pulsed under his finger tips.

"My, Shizu-chan, look at how big you are!" Izaya said, as he teased the head with his thumb.

"Mind if I have a taste?" Izaya asked coyly moving his hand up and down Shizuo's length. Shizuo nodded fiercly, the action making Izaya giggle. He moved his tongue around the tip before running it all the way down to the base. Shizuo's breathing became erratic as Izaya took it all in his mouth, and slowly started to bob his head up and down. Swirling that magical tongue of his around his cock.

"I-Izaya…" Shizuo moaned, bucking his hips into Izaya's wet cavern. Izaya backed out for a sec, pre-cum dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"You want me to go faster?" Izaya asked, and received another anxious nod. Izaya took in Shizuo's hot member again and began to rapidly swirl his tongue around the base. Shizuo was in sheer bliss as the raven's slurping on his cock became louder, the heat in Shizuo's groin began to surface.

"Izaya…!" Shizuo moaned loud, bucking his hip fast into Izaya's mouth. Within seconds Shizuo came, squirting his load onto Izaya's tongue. Izaya drank up all he could of Shizuo, licking up the remaining cum from his cock, not bothering to wipe it off from the corners of his mouth.

"How'd you like that?" Izaya winked again, and Shizuo answered him with a kiss. Slowly, he pushed Izaya on the ground, pulling down his pants. He looked at the view in front of him. The naked man could have been carved by angels.

"You're…" Shizuo started, words finally starting to escape his mouth. He couldn't find the right word, the right word to describe how he felt about Izaya, it just hadn't come to him yet.

Izaya chuckled, "You're so adorable." Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo, bringing him closer before whispering:

"Now, take me…"

- xxx -

Shizuo groaned in his sleep, thrashing around before he finally woke up.

Fuck…

It happened, again, he thought.

Shizuo had awoken from that damn dream, burying his face into the pillows, he sighed, and then turned over to look and see if Tom had gotten up.

Tom was still snoring loudly in the bed on the other side of the room. Covers pulled up all the way, dreadlocks poking out from beneath.

Shizuo got up slowly and wiped his eyes. Looking down at himself, he noticed the rubbing of his pajama pants against his crotch. He was hard. Stains began to form from the pre-cum. Shizuo tsk'd, going into the bathroom to finish his business. Leaning over the toilet he grabbed himself, and pumped himself hard, trying to keep his breathing down.

He tried to not think much while he touched himself. But he couldn't help it, all of those moments from his dream would show up again. Izaya's delicate eyes pierced his own, and Shizuo began to pump faster when he imagined the other man bobbing his head up and down his cock.

"F-fuck… nghh…" Shizuo moaned, "Izaya…"

He jerked harder until he came, gushing out slowly. He grabbed a wad of tissue and wiped himself down, still shivering from the after glow.

"This is getting worse." Shizuo said, sliding down the wall in the bathroom. These dreams have been occurring weekly, and there was no way he could shake it off. He tried thinking about all the terrible things Izaya had done to him, and he thought about how much he wanted to pummel him into the earth. But it never seemed to work, these dreams and feelings began to re-surface.

"Why does he have to be here… the one time I'm away from 'bukuro and he's here." Shizuo stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, still being able to picture Izaya's body in the moonlight. The dreams have been popping up so much lately that his perspective on Izaya began to morph slowly. Shizuo noticed the fine details of Izaya's figure and facial features, and he could barely look at him whenever they saw each other.

"I really hope I don't run into him at all today…" Shizuo thought fiercely before punching the wall in front of him, creating a hole. He ignored it due to his frustrations.

Getting up from off the cold tiled floor. He made his way back into the room Tom and him shared. Tom was still in bed, snoring lightly.

Shizuo went over to his bedside table and flipped open his phone. It was past 10:00.

"Everyone must be getting up, maybe I'll go run into Celty and Shinra for a bit…" Shizuo snapped his phone shut and shoved it in his pajama pocket.

- xxx -

The resort was lovely to say the least. A perfect "honeymoon" destination, as Shinra called it. A place for romance to blossom. Right on the beach, beautiful courtyards with flowers and morning tea. Celty watched as Shinra poured himself a cup.

"I could do this everyday." Shinra said, laying back in his chair, hovering his teacup over his lips. Celty adjusted herself in her sundress, this time the sundress was a peach color with cream colored frills at the end.

(Shinra, do you think it's okay if I take my helmet off?)

"Of course Celty, nobody is around to see!"

Celty removed her yellow helmet and placed it on the table gently, out stretching her arms as she let her smoke flow freely.

"Morning…" a voice from the courtyard entrance was heard, and the two love birds turned themselves around.

"Shizuo! Hey!"

(Morning!)

"Hey guys," Shizuo yawned, and pulled out a chair from under the table, "What's for breakfast?"

"Tea." Shinra said, followed by a sip from his cup.

"And what about food? I need to eat, Shinra." Shizuo growled.

"Hey, easy big fella, I'm sure breakfast will come sho- OH! HEY! BREAKFAST AT 11:00!" Shinra pointed to the food court with breakfast that was being pushed down the walk way in front of the beach.

"Hey! Wait!" Shinra yelled, and ran after the server who was making his way down the beach strip. When the Shinra disappeared from sight, Celty turned to face Shizuo.

(You don't look so good.) Celty pointed out, and Shizuo chuckled.

"Ha… you can tell that easily?"

(You… had that dream again didn't you?) Celty asked, and a blush crept over Shizuo's cheeks.

"Y-yes… I did."

(This must be the 8th time right?)

"Actually… this is the 10th." Shizuo said, his face falling into his hands. Celty patted his back.

(Has anything new happened in the dream at all?)

"Yes," Shizuo said, face still burried in his hands, "we… went further, not all the way, but further."

(O-oh…)

"I don't know what to fucking do…" Shizuo said.

(I'm sure within time Shizuo, they'll go away!)

Shizuo listened to Celty for her advice. She was the only one who knew about this, not even Tom knew about the perverted dreams that were popping up in the blonds head every so often. Shizuo felt like Celty would understand the most, and certainly know how to make him feel better. That's what made them such good friends.

"I'm sure they will… they can't stay there forever, can they?" Shizuo asked, and Celty nodded.

(Of course not! I use to have terrible dreams about my head, but suddenly after awhile they disappeared. And now, all of my dreams are good ones!)

Shizuo smiled, and leaned back in his chair.

"You're right Celty, this is probably just a faze right?"

(Right!)

"Good, well, thanks Celty, for helping me out." Shizuo said, pulling her into a friendly side hug.

(No problem!)

"GROUP HUG!" Shinra jumped on the both of them, a giant crepe stuffed in his mouth.

"Jesus, Shinra!" Shizuo growled, and Shinra laughed merrily.

"What's all the fuss about?" Cut in a voice, the happy trio looked up at their visitor.

"Crepes for breakfast, why eat sweets so early in the morning?" Izaya asked, picking up a sugary delight from the food cart.

"Honestly, Shizu-chan, all these sweets must be what's slowing you down!"

"Excuse me, louse?" Shizuo pushed Shinra aside so he was in front of Izaya, "And what the fuck do you think you're doing here in my sight?"

"Um, I'm staying here, remember?" Izaya smirked, "Looks like that sugar is going to your brain as well!"

"You pesky flea-!"

"Heads up!" Izaya said, and with that statement he flung a berry filled crepe in the air. The crepe splattered on Shizuo's exposed chest, making his skin sticky with berry goop.

"Not. Fast. Enough~" Izaya sung, and Shizuo hissed violently.

"MAGGOT!"

"Hm? I thought I was a flea?"

Shizuo roared, throwing his fist directly near Izaya's face. Izaya quickly dodged out of the way, whipping around Shizuo's body, pushing the tip of his trusty switch blade up to the debt collectors neck.

"Shizuo, why so rusty? Something's… different about you."

Shizuo panicked slightly, and looked down at the raven, completely frozen.

"Better eat up, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said, running his long finger down Shizuo's torso, scooping up some of the berry and teasingly licking it off his fingertips, delivering a wink. Shizuo could have sworn it the same coy wink from his dream.

"Later~" Izaya waved, and exited the courtyard. Shizuo stood there for a couple of seconds, gathering up the situation that ended a few seconds prior. The blond man began to fume.

Shinra took notice right away, and pointed at Shizuo.

"Look! Celty, Shizuo is steaming like broccoli!"

Celty slumped her shoulders.

(Probably steaming in more ways than one…)

- xxx -

So? How was that everyone? Nothing beats a little sexy foreplay, no? Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Shizuo's sexual frustrations. I love hearing your reviews! Stick around for more, lots of juicy stuff planned for next chapter!


	4. Hot babes and summer waves

Update time!

Hey guys, just gonna get this in for ya! I'm really happy you are enjoying this story so far, with more reviews comes quicker updates~

I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

M rating: Sex, sexual innuendo's and language.

- Sun Soaked -

- Chapter four: HOT BABES AND SUMMER WAVES -

"INCOMING!" Kida yelled at Mikado as he threw the oversized beach ball across the water.

"I got it! I got-" Mikado leaped forward, only to trip on a rock in the shallow ocean waters. The boy tumbled into the water awkwardly.

"Woops!" Kida gasped, and ran over to help his friend up.

Kida helped the water drenched boy up, noticing instantly that there was a scrape on his knee from the rocks, blood began to surface.

"Mikado is injured! Man down!" He cried, and Mikado looked down to his knee and sighed. Anri ran over to see what happened.

"Ryuugamine-kun! Your knee…" Anri gasped, but Mikado smiled to her assuring, that he was okay.

"I'm okay, Sonohara-san, really!" Mikado said, as the blood slowly crept down to his lower leg.

"I'll take ya to get cleaned up! Come on." Kida patted his back and led Mikado out of the water, his hand gripped onto his arm.

"Would you like me to come with?" Anri asked, and Kida grinned.

"Don't you worry Anri-chan, you just stay there and be frilly and cutesy!" Kida looked down at Anri's swimsuit, a two piece that was frilly and pink, adding more to her innocence (without the fact that a demonic blade rests inside of her arm.)

"Okay! I hope everything goes okay." she said sweetly and waved, as she watched the two boys walk across the sand up into the resort. Anri walked upon the sand herself, where Shinra lay in a chair, sunglasses and the works.

"Shinra-san, where's Celty-san?" Anri asked, and Shinra looked up at the girl, pulling down his shades.

"Ah, well Celty should be changing into her swimsuit I assume. She has been taking awhile…"

"I see, where's everyone else?"

"Kadota, Erika, Walker, and Togusa are over there." Shinra pointed to the group further down the beach. Anri looked, squinting her eyes she could see them clearly. The tallest one, Kadota was laying in the sand drinking what could probably be some alcohol drink. While the two younger ones, seemed to be burying the long haired guy in sand. Togusa, the guy buried up to the neck in sand seemed to be yelling.

"You guys better get me out of here soon!"

"But Togusacchi! You're the sandman!" Erika mocked, Walker chimed in.

"Sandman!"

"YOU GUYS-"

"Relax Togusa, you'll get out soon enough." Kadota said, sipping from his beer bottle.

"Yeah, right…" Togusa sneered.

- xxx -

"Thanks man." Mikado said to Kida, who was rummaging through the first aid box in their room.

"No problem! Heh… this kinda reminds me of when we were kids, y'know?" Kida said, and Mikado's face felt warm as his mind clouded with memories. He remembered himself at the age of six, small and frail, with a scrape on his knee. He would cry and cry, and Kida would always tease him. The little dark haired boy with bright blue eyes would sob, while his blond haired friend with big golden eyes helped him back into the house. He'd help put a band aid on Mikado's knee, earning a smile from the young crybaby. Mikado liked thinking about those memories… it was so much easier when they were kids. Mikado could be comfortable with being more close to the boy. Now things are different since they're older, secrets are kept more often. Being the leader of the dollars was big enough…

… Mikado however held a deeper secret.

"There! All better." Kida smiled, as he patted the band aid in place on Mikado's knee.

Mikado smiled lightly, but then it went away as he went back into his deep thought. Kida took noticed, and a teasing grin formed on his lips.

"What? You want me to kiss it better?" Kida winked, and a rosy blush appeared on Mikado's cheeks.

"W-what? U-uh… I-" Before Mikado could finish his stutter, Kida leaned down and pressed his lips to the surface of Mikado's band aid. Mikado looked in disbelief… he never knew how to react to such a situation, that's the closest thing to a kiss he's ever received.

"All better?" Kida asked the frazzled boy, who nodded slowly in return. Kida laughed and put the band aid box back in the first aid kit.

"Well, we should probably get back to the beach. Our princess awaits~"

"Y-yeah…" Mikado scratched his head, and leaped off the counter he sat himself upon.

- xxx -

"Can someone give me a drink at least? Anything!" Togusa yelled after the two Otaku's who sat in beach chairs just near where he was buried.

"Sandman don't drink any kind of fluids~" Erika teased, and Togusa's face grew red with anger. Kadota sighed, and walked over to Togusa with his beer.

"Here," Kadota leaned down and put the bottle up to his lips, "have some."

Togusa looked nervously, before taking some of the beer into his mouth, savoring the refreshing alcohol taste.

"Thanks man…" Togusa smiled, and Kadota smiled back lightly.

"Dotachin! You're feeding sandman's evil!"

"You're making him stronger!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! Kadota, dig me out of here…" Togusa asked, and Kadota finished off his beer before replying.

"Yeah yeah.." Kadota said, as the other two giggled.

Up ahead on the beach, Anri set herself up in a chair next to Shinra, drinking a berry smoothie. Shinra had a drink of his own, a sweet strawberry daiquiri, with a little blue umbrella in which he twirled around with his finger tips.

"Celty is taking so long…" Shinra whined, and then heard bustling of sand near where he sat. He looked up to see Shizuo casually walk over.

"Ah, hey Shizuo!"

"Hi Heiwajima-san!" Anri waved at the blond, who smiled lightly at the girl he still couldn't remember the name to.

"Ugh… it's so fucking hot." Shizuo complained, taking off his button up shirt. He looked over at Shinra who was sipping on his drink loudly, the pink liquid swirling as it slowly reached the bottom.

"Do you need another one?" Shizuo asked Shinra, who looked up in response.

"Well, sure, you know how to make one?" Shinra said as Shizuo took the glass and made his way over to the mini bar that rested on the patio on the resort.

"Shinra… I use to be a bartender." Shizuo rolled his eyes, and Shinra laughed at his memory.

"That's right, you were once weren't you? You've just switched jobs so many times-"

"Don't… mention it." Shizuo sneered, and Shinra chuckled nervously. Shizuo took Shinra's cup and placed it on the bar counter. He whipped out fresh strawberries, rum, triple cc and ice. Throwing in the right ingredients, he blended them to perfection. Pouring it into the glass and topping it off with whipped cream and a single strawberry.

"Indulge yourself." Shizuo grinned proudly. Shinra sniffed it curiously, and sipped it. His eyes grew wide while the sweet flavor seeped down his throat and made his taste buds dance.

"Shizuo! This is amazing!"

"Is it?" Shizuo glanced over as he took a seat on a beach chair, "glad to hear."

Shinra happily sipped his drink.

(Sh-…Shinra?) A screen popped in front of his Shinra's face. Shinra looked over, and nearly choked on his drink at the sight in front of him.

"Celty!" Shinra's face grew red as Celty stepped near, her figure adorned in a cherry red bikini. Her bust stuck out quite far, Shinra took notice to this.

(Do I look okay?) Celty asked, her smoke fuming from her neck nervously.

"You look very nice." Shizuo told her smiling, but glared at the man with glasses, who was feverishly bleeding from the nose.

"You're bleeding, pervert." Shizuo retorted, and Shinra gasped as he wiped his nose off with a napkin. Celty's smoke blew a sigh, and took a seat in between him and Anri. Crossing her legs and facing away from Shinra, looking towards Anri.

(Hello Anri.)

"Hello Celty-san! You look very lovely." Anri smiled, slightly giggling to what the black rider was trying to prove.

"H-hey! What a sec Celty, you know I think you look beautiful!"

(Well, then learn how to control your urges!)

"Ha, that's certainly not what you said to me last night- OW!" Shinra yelped as Celty's hand punched his gut. He went tumbling onto the sand.

"I was kidding Celty!"

Celty's body shook in laughter and Anri followed with a cute chuckle.

"Honestly Shinra, there's something wrong with you." Shizuo rolled his eyes and started blending himself a drink. He heard a couple of foot steps come up behind him. He saw Shinra and Anri's face grow wide. Celty just looked startled.

"Wh…what?" Shizo asked, whipping his head behind him to see what was there. Nobody.

"You guys wha- GAH!" Shizuo yelled, as Izaya popped up in front of him, dipping his finger in the sweet margarita he was preparing.

"Wow Shizu-chan, it taste good already!"

"FLEA! WHAT THE HELL!" Shizuo roared, swiping his hand towards Izaya's face but he quickly leaped away. Shizuo gasped as he got to see Izaya in full view.

Izaya was wearing a speedo and nothing else. Yes, a speedo.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Shizuo asked in rage, his face growing pinker by the second.

"A swimsuit?" Izaya cocked his head to the side, and Shizuo hissed.

"That's not a swimsuit, louse." Shizuo said, grabbing the margarita mix and pouring it into the outside sink so Izaya's germs wouldn't get in it.

"Come on Shizuo, don't be jealous that you can't pull it off as well as I do!" Izaya posed in his black speedo, causing Shizuo to grow more red and Shinra to snicker. Anri and Celty were trying not to look.

"GET SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!"

"Ne-v-er~" Izaya sang, and Shizuo threw up a beach chair in Izaya's direction in which Izaya dodged. He dodged about five more.

"DIE!" Shizuo threw a table in his direction, Izaya rolled on the sand to dodge it and quickly rose up to his feet.

"Shizuo stop! You're wrecking the whole beach!" Shinra yelled at the two men going at it on the sand. Shizuo didn't even pay attention to the doctor and kept on throwing items menacingly.

"Why are you so frustrated, Shizu-chan? What did I ever do to you?"

"You're breathing! And that's enough to piss me off." Shizuo stated, throwing one more table at the raven before someone interfered.

"Fighting bad!"

Everyone froze.

"S… Si…" Shizuo gulped, and Izaya followed wide eyed.

"S-Simon?"

"Hello all! You want sushi, I bet you're hungry! Sushi yummy." The black Russian smiled widely waving. Kadota appeared at his side.

"I found him in the parking lot selling sushi from a cart."

"Are you serious?" Shinra gaped as he walked over with Celty and Anri.

"Mm! I heard everyone go on vacation to beach, so I bring along cart!"

Everyone looked at the pieces of sushi lined up on the cart next to jars of wasabi.

"How did you even find out about us leaving?" Shinra asked, and Shizuo slapped his own face.

He found out when Tom-san and I were eating out that night…

"No need to worry Shinra, eat sushi!"

Shinra sighed and took a piece of fish off his plate and popped it in his mouth.

"Well, this can't be so bad… can it?" Shinra said while he chewed, and Shizuo looked over at Izaya, who smirked back at him.

Oh… this is about to get very, very bad, Shizuo thought.

- xxx -

Izaya in a speedo? I think yes.


	5. Secrets and sand

Well it sure has been along time since I've updated! I'm sorry guys, you can probably guess that it's because I started school. I'm a sophomore, I just turned 16 yesterday! SWEET SIXTEEN! I thought that I would get a new chapter out to you guys. I think you may enjoy this. I am thinking about wrapping up this story within three more chapters. So please stick with me guys, I love you all and thank you so much for following my story.

M rating: Sex, sexual innuendo's and language.

- SUN SOAKED-

-CHAPTER 5: Secrets and sand -

There was no doubt that Shizuo was going mad.

The bartender chewed his food slowly, his mind wandering. Tom sat next to him, along with Shinra and Celty. They all went to eat at the restaurants resort for dinner, Shizuo just hoped that it would just be them four. So far, it's been clear.

"Hey man… you haven't been looking too good. Too much sun?" Shizuo looked up at Tom hazily and nodded.

"I guess so…" he replied with a sigh, and put down his fork. "Thanks guys, for dinner." Shizuo got up from his seat and bowed before making his way towards the exit.

"Wait- Shizuo! We haven't been here for that long-"

"I'm pretty tired Shinra, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight." Shizuo abruptly left the room and headed down the hall. As he turned the corner, Togusa and Kadota walked past him. Kadota said "hey" while Togusa nodded a hello. Shizuo returned the greeting and made his way towards the grand doors and out onto the smooth sand.

- xxx -

"Hm, I wonder what's up with him." Kadota said as he watched the bartender make his way out the door.

"Heiwajima sure has been acting sour this whole trip. I wonder what's going on." Togusa said as the two walked to their hotel room. Togusa seemed to rush to the door to unlock it, Kadota right on his heel. Kadota wrapped his large arms around the thinner man, and hugged him closely.

"Someones eager…" Kadota whispered in his ear, and Togusa whined.

"Stop Kyohei… not in the fucking hallway." Togusa looked up at the taller man with a slight blush, "someone could see us."

"I'm getting tired of hiding this." Kadota admitted, and Togusa sighed, returning Kadota's hug.

These two held a secret. As of recent, the boss and the van driver have been a couple, and have admitted their love for one another. They were extremely hesitant with hiding it from their friends, especially Erika and Walker.

"If they find out they'll never shut up." Togusa said.

"Well, maybe for awhile. But come on they're out friends, they can't hold it out forever."

"I guess so… I just don't want Erika to write creepy stories about us, y'know! Ugh…"

"You're so cute Saburo." Kadota winked kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Shut up." Togusa smirked, pulling in Kadota again for a kiss. Kadota proceeded to carry the man into the hotel room.

- xxx -

The moon was full tonight.

Shizuo sat on the sand and looked out into the water. For once, he was fully at peace. He hadn't had many moments like these since he came here, not since the flea was around.

Shizuo sighed.

The flea. That was all that had been on Shizuo's mind for as long as he can remember, these dreams and day dreams were starting to pull him under the deep sea. These feelings were making him suffocate. He denies these feelings as much as possible, reminding himself that he's suppose to hate this man that's ruining his life. However he can't forget his piercing ruby eyes, his smirk. The way he plays with him on the streets of Ikebukuro, the game of their never ending chase.

Shizuo doesn't know what he would do if Izaya was gone. He blushes and feels mushy every time he thinks about it but he can't help it. Without Izaya Shizuo would have nothing to do, nobody to be himself around. Without Izaya he is incomplete.

"So… fucking… stupid." Shizuo grunted, and then heard footsteps behind him. Shizuo turned his head to find Celty behind him. She plopped down next to him.

(You seem to be at war with yourself.) She texted. Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't deny it." Shizuo stated, looking off into space.

(What would you call these feelings Shizuo? If you lost Izaya, what would you do?)

Shizuo looked at Celty, with hurt eyes. If Celty had a face, she would have been stunned to see such an expression on his face.

"I think it would be… l.. lov-ve…" Shizuo choked, and then continued, "I would be heartbroken."

Celty looked up at the space above them. She had been waiting to here those words, and they somehow excited her. Finally, things could come true, there was hope. Celty was thinking about the secret… that she was bearing inside of her. She couldn't tell Shizuo just yet.

(Maybe… maybe you can try and patch things up with him?)

Shizuo read the text and laughed out loud, "To the flea? Ha! Impossible. He hates my guts."

(But.. You could give it a try I mean it's worth a shot.)

Shizuo put a hand on her phone and lowered it.

"There's nothing to hope for Celty. He truly hates me, and I just have to accept that fact." Shizuo got up from where he was sitting.

"I'm gonna go hit the sack, but Celty thank you for listening. It means a lot." Shizuo waved goodbye to the headless rider and made his way back to the resort. As he walked back, Shinra strolled past him and flashed a grin.

"Sleep well Shizuo!"

"You too." Shizuo replied back to the doctor, and disappeared out of sight. Shinra made his way over to Celty and sat down next to her.

"So, looks like he spilled." Shinra said, putting his arm around Celty's waist.

(Sure did.)

"Does that mean you're gonna tell him about..?"

(He'll find out on his own.) Celty said, and leaned into Shinra more so she was comfy.

"Well, this will be interesting indeed." Shinra laughed, but Celty began to shutter under his touch.

"Hm, what's wrong my dear?" Shinra asked.

(It's just… my stomach… It feels weird.)

"Oh?" Shinra asked concerned, "maybe you have a stomach ache…?"

(Possible. This is so strange… I didn't know I could feel sickness.)

Shinra eyed her suspiciously, "Well when we go back inside lets… do some checkups if that's alright my sweet?"

(That's fine. But nothing too bizarre.)

Shinra nodded. But he in fact did have something bizarre in mind.

- xxx -

Everything around him was distorted. His mind was a frenzy and his heart was on fire. He's on a white silky bed. His hair is sticking to his face, his breath is hitched. His skin glistens in the moonlight and his honey eyes are piercing into the body underneath him. They're stuck together on the bed, the man on top is inside the man on the bottom. His cock pulses against tight walls, and cum is dripping from underneath them. The one underneath him as bright, ruby eyes, and he's moaning from his afterglow. His cum is sprayed onto his pale skin.

Everything was silent. Everything was still. The man on top slid out, and feel backwards onto the mattress, where he soon awoke.

In the reality he was suppose to be in. Shizuo had once again, dreamed.

Except this time, he had finished it completely.

Shizuo had finally fucked Izaya Orihara in his dream, he finally reached it's climax. The realization sunk over him.

"I do… I do love him." Shizuo whispered, "I fucking love Izaya Orihara."

Kicking his blankets off and reaching his phone, he read the time and it was almost midnight.

"I have to go tell him."

- xxx -

Secrets secrets secrets~ I wonder what Celty is hiding~

Please review! And stay tuned! ;)


	6. Drink me in

Hey guys, another update! We're almost at the end! Thank you guys for all your love and support, I'm so happy I wrote out this idea, because it just really stuck in my head. I can see that you guys are guessing on some of these secrets that are floating around, heh, well you'll find out soon enough! And I know that some of you guys are like "what, ew, KadotaxTogusa!" BUUUUUUT I thought it would be kinda fun to throw in that pairing. Kadota is one of my favorite characters in Drrr and I've always loved Togusa and I believe that he needs more love. So I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter… it will only be focused on Shizaya. ;)

(^ That intro is very old, sorry I've been taking so long you guys. School has been consuming my time. However I've gotten so many reviews.. So I better keep going!)

M rating: Sex, sexual innuendo's and language.

- SUN SOAKED -

- Chapter 6: DRINK ME IN -

"I need to know which room Orihara Izaya is currently staying in." Shizuo asked the receptionist at the counter. The man looked up from his magazine and cocked an eyebrow. He nodded, and checked his computer.

"I'm sorry, but Orihara-san is staying in the penthouse suite. You will need a key to get in." Shizuo cursed under his breath, and thanked the man while walking away. There was only one way he could get all the way up there. He didn't like this idea, it seemed almost creepy and stalker-ish to him. But he only had one way and that was to climb using parkour. He walked outside to the side of the building and sighed, stretching his limbs and cracking his bones to loosen up before jumping to grab on the buildings rails, and started scaling up to the highest peak.

It didn't take the ex-bartender long before he was at the suite. The suite had a luxurious outside deck that faced the ocean. Shizuo rolled his eyes, "only you, Izaya." he thought as he stepped foot on the deck. He quietly walked over to the glass sliding doors and peaked in. Nobody was there at all, just a huge white bed in the middle of the room along with several other pieces of high in furniture. The room was way too huge, but Shizuo thought that Izaya needed the space seeing as well, he informant only wanted the best.

Shizuo stepped in further, taking in the rooms feel. He listened to his surroundings to hear if Izaya was near. He didn't hear much at all, until a few minutes later he was abruptly startled by the sound of an opening door. He didn't move, he couldn't, there was no point in hiding when he had to face his fears.

So Shizuo watched, as the raven haired man stepped out of the bathroom only wearing a pair of boxers with no shirt on, for the exception of a towel draped over his neck. Shizuo still kept his eyes on him as Izaya stepped into the room more.

"Hey." Shizuo said suddenly, Izaya couldn't see well in the darkness, but he then made out Shizuo's figure and jumped back and almost went tumbling over.

"What the fuck? What are you doing here?" Izaya gasped, his eyes growing wide.

"Uh, well, I…" Shizuo realized that he had no idea what he was going to say.

"Um, can I help you Shizu-chan? Is there a reason why you're in my room at fucking 2:00 in the morning?"

"Is there a reason why you're taking a shower at 2am anyways?" Shizuo asked, and the informant rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter? How the hell did you even get in here?"

"I climbed." Shizuo said, and Izaya chuckled.

"You really are a monster." he hissed, and Shizuo gritted his teeth.

"Honestly." Izaya said, walking past the man and sitting on his bed, "Is there anything you want? Because I have the right to ask you to get out of my room."

"I actually need to talk to you…" Shizuo mumbled, but Izaya heard him clearly and then cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? You need some advice? Is breaking out into a violent rampage not doing you any good?" Izaya smirked, "how human of you."

Shizuo didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, "listen, this… I actually don't know how to put it." Shizuo sighed, "but, there's been something going on with me and I don't quite understand it."

"Figures." Izaya bit.

"Shut up, louse." Shizuo snapped, and Izaya shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I'm listening."

Shizuo shifted his feet as he stood in the middle of the room, "Um… I've been having dreams lately, re-occurring ones."

"Oh? So…?"

"They've… well they've been about you." Shizuo's face felt hot, and he looked up at Izaya who was on the bed, and the man began to laugh.

"Aha! What, is Shizu-chan having wet dreams about me?" Izaya teased, and Shizuo stared at him.

"Yes, I have been."

Izaya suddenly stopped, and his eyes once again grew wide.

"Wait… excuse me? Shizu-chan I think my ears might have some water still in them-"

"I've been having sexual dreams… about you, flea." Shizuo could feel his blood run hot.

"Well…" Izaya cleared his throat, "I didn't… see this coming." Izaya for once, was lost with himself. He didn't know how to react with this, he barley knew how to reply. Shizuo's face fell, and he couldn't bear to look at Izaya.

"I guess I'll leave now, that was it." Shizuo said awkwardly, making his way to Izaya's door quickly. He just wanted to get out of there.

But Izaya didn't let him.

"Shizuo… just wait a sec."

Did he just hear correctly?

"What did you just say?" Shizuo turned back at Izaya, who was now standing up and facing him.

"Shizuo. That's your name, isn't it?"

Shizuo turned around to face the raven.

"I thought my name was protozoan, or monster? Or Shizu-chan?"

"Ha… it's funny. I've actually been wanting to call you by your name for years, Shizu-chan just stuck with me too much I guess."

Shizuo was confused. What was the louse actually getting at?

"What are you trying to tell me, Izaya-kun?"

Izaya smiled at the ground, and Shizuo was taken aback. He had never seen such a look on the mans face. It wasn't a devious smirk, full of chaos and evil. It was small, angelic, meaningful… and sweet.

"I'm returning your feelings, Shizuo."

Shizuo's cheeks were redder than tomatoes.

"I.. I uh…" Shizuo mumbled, lost at words. Izaya laughed, again, not chaotically, but kindly. He walked up to Shizuo slowly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you ever wonder why we hated each other? Have you ever wondered why I actually did all these terrible things to you?"

Shizuo's did think about them, "I thought it was because you really despised me being a monster, and that you didn't love me because I didn't act human."

Izaya responded, "you're unpredictable Shizu-chan. I can't read you, it sometimes annoys me. Messing with you has always been my favorite thing to do. Watching that hot temper of yours is wildly fascinating. I've always admired that… you've been my favorite toy. But, because of that it's made me fall for you… This chase of ours… I've never wanted it to end."

Shizuo blinked, not knowing that all of this would ever come out of his mouth.

"You did all of this… to hide your real feelings?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya shifted his feet and looked up at the blond, "that sounds about right," he laughed, "I'm pretty sneaky, huh?"

"I'll say…" Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"So now what?" Izaya asked, and Shizuo looked dazed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're an idiot." Izaya scoffed, and pulled the bartender into a kiss catching him off guard. Izaya meshed his lips to Shizuo's, kissing softly before pulling back. Shizuo was frozen.

"You look thrilled. You should see your face!" Izaya laughed, and Shizuo turned red again.

"Y… you kissed me!"

"And?"

"I… I've never been kissed." Shizuo blushed awkwardly, and Izaya latched onto him.

"Oh~ I took Shizu-chans first kiss!" He danced pulling Shizuo close to him so their bodies were pressed together.

"So, why don't you tell me about these dreams of yours, Shizu-chan." Izaya said coyly, and Shizuo gulped.

"I.. I can't really describe them. " Shizuo said, his face growing red.

"Oh?" Izaya laughed, inching his face closer to Shizuo's, "then why don't you show me?"

Shizuo looked at Izaya's eyes, which were now glimmering. He took the time to take in the situation. The fact that he was in the fea's room at 2am, the fact that he just heard Izaya confess to him, and the fact that the brunette was half naked and dripping wet.

"Okay." Shizuo said suddenly.

"Hm?" Izaya cocked his head to the side, but was soon interrupted when Shizuo meshed his lips against his harshly. Izaya almost fell over but Shizuo caught him and held onto him as he ravaged his mouth. The movement of Shizuo's lips on his sent him into a frenzy. The blond hadn't kissed before but it felt like he really knew what he was doing. The two stood in the middle of the floor, deeply kissing each other until Izaya felt himself being lifted from the ground, and thrown onto the bed.

Shizuo started on his neck, just like in previous dreams he had. He sucked on the pale patch of skin and bruised it with his teeth. He expected Izaya to be squirming underneath him, breathing heavily like in his dreams… but he wasn't. He just laid there with his eyes closed.

"Shizuo?" Izaya said, and the blond looked up.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Are we really about to have sex?" he asked, and Shizuo blushed.

"Well.. If you want. We don't have to." Shizuo sat up, and Izaya did as well.

"Ha… so, then where do we stand, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo tucked in his legs, and looked at Izaya. He looked at his eyes, and then trailed them down to his lips, his collarbones, and the white towel that was starting to slip off his waist.

"I think we're done with what happened in the past." Shizuo said, and Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"You're really going to forgive me. I fucked up your life pretty bad, did I not?"

"You did… but if you feel the same way I do, you'll stop."

Izaya nodded, "and by that… you're telling me that you no longer hate me. You no longer want me dead, that's it right?"

"I don't want you dead Izaya… I hate violence. I'd never kill anyone, meaning, I'd never kill you."

Izaya laughed, "there you go again, being unpredictable… I didn't see that coming."

Shizuo smiled slightly, but then directed his attention back into the informants eyes.

"So… what's gonna happen with us?"

Izaya pursed his lips, and looked down at his hands.

"Do you want to try dating me, perhaps?"

Shizuo thought about his words. Dating Izaya Orihara… he wasn't sure whether he should be laughing or actually gaping. It was insane to think about… but… just the feeling of actually being with him…

"Yeah." Shizuo nodded, and Izaya's eyes grew wide at the sudden answer. He opened his mouth to speak but Shizuo interrupted him.

"On one condition." Shizuo pointed, and Izaya grinned.

"Oh?"

"We're still gonna parkour. We're still gonna chase each other and beat the crap out of each other."

Izaya closed his eyes and nodded, "now that is expected of you, Shizu-chan." Izaya crept closer to Shizuo's side, and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"So I agree on the condition, if it means I still get to mess with your protozoan brain." Izaya teased the other man, and Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"It means I get to beat the crap out of you as well."

"Awh, but you won't hurt me that bad will you?" Izaya cooed, nuzzling up against the blond, who blushed furiously at the action.

"We'll see…" Shizuo smirked. He looked down at the towel that started to slip off the ravens waist.

"But for now…"

- xxx -

"Sh… Shizu-chan…" Izaya whispered low so Shizuo wouldn't catch it. Shizuo was busy licking down Izaya's torso, swirling his tongue around his naval. He could feel Izaya's chest heave up and down as he lowered himself to Izaya's cock. He gave a simple lick to the head, which was enough to get Izaya to grab the sheets.

"You're rather sensitive." Shizuo raised an eyebrow, and Izaya didn't even hesitate.

"Fuck you."

Shizuo laughed, and began to work his tongue around the head. He teased the slit, and licked at the pre cum that dribbled down. He took his mouth and took in Izaya's cock, swirling is tongue around the base.

"H..hahh..!" Izaya moaned, his hands clawing at Shizuo's blond locks, ordering him to move faster. Shizuo responded by speeding up rapidly. Shizuo could already feel Izaya's cock pulsing, so he pulled back. Shizuo took off his shirt, and began unbuckling his pants. Izaya waited, almost like he'd been waiting for this moment his whole life. Shizuo found this funny as he took off his remaining clothes, and moved down onto Izaya. Izaya positioned himself to sit up a bit in front of Shizuo.

"Watch me…" he breathed, and took his fingers into his mouth. Coating them with saliva until it dripped down his skin. He leaned back against the pillows and stuck them inside of himself. His body shuddered, and Shizuo watched as Izaya finger fucked himself. He couldn't help but touch himself at the sight.

Izaya stretched himself a bit, arching his back and moaning. After another minute of heated viewing, Izaya pulled them out, and pulled Shizuo down so he could whisper into Shizuo's ear.

"Shizuo.. Make a mess of me." he purred, nipping at Shizu's earlobe. Shizuo responded by taking in Izaya's lips, kissing him harshly. He loved the way Izaya tasted, it was everything he dreamed about.

Shizuo spread Izaya's legs apart, and positioned his cock in front of Izaya's entrance. He pushed himself in slowly. His cock was being engulfed tightly by Izaya's walls, and it made both of them gasp. Shizuo thrusted out, and then in, making Izaya scream.

"Shizu-chan…!"

Shizuo pushed in again, his cock hitting Izaya's prostate repeatedly. Izaya's moaning became erratic, more so when Shizuo pumped his needy member.

"Fuck.." Shizuo gritted his teeth, "you're so fucking tight…"

Izaya smirked, his jokes rosey red, "mm, and you love it.~"

Shizuo's cock twitched more.

God, he sure does.

Shizuo thrusted into Izaya more frantically. Izaya cried out when Shizuo struck his prostate again, and was driven overboard. He came hard onto his stomach and Shizuo's hand. As Shizuo felt Izaya's walls tighten, he came too. He shot cum deep inside of Izaya, which made him groan at the heat. As they both breathed heavily during their afterglow, Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo, kissing him tenderly while tucking themselves under the sheets.

"That was… really hot." Shizuo chuckled, and Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Can't help myself." Izaya said charmingly.

Shizuo snuggled into the other man, taking in his sweet scent and soft ivory skin.

Izaya ran his fingers down the bartenders back, drawing circles with his finger tips. He noticed how Shizuo was darker. His toned back was quite tan from the days he's been staying here. Izaya loved it… damn it was sexy, he giggled to himself.

"What?" Shizuo asked.

"Oh nothing… it's just that, you're quite sun soaked."

- xxx -

Yay! They had sex… finally! Sorry you all waited two months, and are now reading a summer fanfic in November. But school takes a major toll on my, and I apologize. Stupid school. Anywho, two more chapters! More reviews= me writing faster.

Love you all!


End file.
